We are designing and synthesizing protein-nucleic acid and nucleic acid-nucleic acid (duplex-duplex) cleavable crosslinking reagents to probe the secondary and tertiary structures of proteins and DNA in the cell. Much of this research includes the chemical modification of intercalating agents which will be used as the photoactivated nucleic acid seeking end for covalent attachment. Further work involves the molecular recognition of DNA by small molecules.